


Social Distancing

by Santa_Cruz



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, F/F, Gen, Girlfriends - Freeform, If Chloe has an impish smile it's gonna lead to something good, Same Age, things you do cause your in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santa_Cruz/pseuds/Santa_Cruz
Summary: An AU ‘What-If’ that takes place during the beginning of March 2020, when people were asked to do a two-week self-quarantine.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. BRB

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t read my ongoing AU, (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360968/chapters/43474439) you have no idea who my OC Sloane is, so this is a quick bio to help set up the character, even tho she’s not in it much.  
> Canadian girl, 5’7” (173cm) long, wavy, brunette hair with a side cut. She got into the foreign student program and landed in Seattle where she met Max... YadaYadaYada, if you want to know how they met, read the main AU story :P She’s a recent foster child that has aged out of the system, but the important part of this AU is that she becomes close friends with the students we know in Arcadia.  
> Also, a more important point, cause everyone loves Pricefield, they are also a thing in this lil AU. So yay \o/!! Ou, another thing, Sloane doesn’t call anyone by their name; if she does, it means something is wrong. So, Chloe=Blu. Rachel = Bella/Chel. Max = Maxie/Waffles. Victoria calls Chloe and Sloane Street Hoods, you get the idea...  
> So here we go, hope you enjoy :)

Sloane got up in the early morning and started her daily routine. Today, something new was added to her daily drill and she was more than happy about it. With the streets empty of traffic she decided to jog on the street instead of the cracked sidewalks. With rosy cheeks, she made her way across the small town of Arcadia Bay and turned on Blackfriars Road and stopped at house 24. Sloane took off her earbuds and turned off her music as she walked up the driveway. She didn’t walk up to ring the doorbell but checked her phone, then sat down with her legs crossed next to a car, waiting as she tossed tiny pebbles out onto the street.

Sloane only had to wait for a minute until she was joined and it brought a smile to her face. The two stared for a moment at each other before they spoke.

“Morning, Bella,” Sloane quietly said.

“Hey, babe,” Rachel said with a yawn, then winked at her. The girl dressed in sweatpants and one of Sloane’s hoodies with her hair up in a messy ponytail. She sat with Sloane in the driveway, keeping the appropriate distance away from her. Both once more were quiet, looking at each other’s features and adding small smiles when they caught their eyes looking at one another, wishing they could be closer. Sloane’s smile grew when Rachel was the first to blush at how she was being looked at and she turned her head away a little. “Stahp.”

Sloane lightly chuckled. 

Over her shoulder Rachel noticed her father looking out the window to see that they were listening to the rules of social distancing. Sloane noticed him also then turned her attention back to Rachel. “How’d you sleep?” she asked.

“Mmm, not bad. You?”

Sloane shrugged. “Same.” The girl was always happy to have a roof over her head.

It was the end of the second week into their self-quarantine. Blackwell had closed and all students left to go back home during the Coronavirus pandemic that had spread across the world. The Price’s had opened their home to Sloane and she gladly accepted. The recent foster child had aged out during her last year of high school and didn't have a home to go to. So staying with the Price’s meant staying with a friend who she considered like an older sister and a family she was comfortable with, but also, staying in Arcadia and being close to Rachel. 

Rachel brought her knees up to her chest with her arms, holding them there as she hugged herself, “So, is she over her mood?”

Sloane smirked and glanced away. “I dunno.” Sloane let out a breath of air, thinking about what had happened last night.

During their two week quarantine, it was trying times for the Prices. Sloane, not so much, having spent years in and out of group, temporary or foster homes, she knew how to keep herself scarce around people when arguments broke out. Having four people in a home that were constantly around one another was starting to become difficult. With Max back home in Seattle, Chloe was not a happy camper. Into the second week she started to have a short fuse with everyone. David had mentioned for Chloe to start a routine and take up a hobby or help him and Joyce tackle the attic and get rid of old things that were no longer needed or useful. The Punk ‘politely’ turned down the offer with a ‘fuck no, but thank you for asking.’ When Chloe wasn’t attending school online with the rest of her classmates, she was practicing guitar on Max’s instrument. Her girlfriend had left it behind and Sloane, who she now called ‘Mr. Miyagi,’ after they watched an old 80’s movie, gladly instructed Chloe, being a guitar player herself. The two girls had sat cross-legged on Chloe’s bed with guitars in their laps as the lesson began. _‘Basic strumming of a guitar is like painting a fence, Chloe-san; down… up. Down… up,’ Sloane instructed._

_Chloe smiled. ‘It’s also like something else,’ she replied, wiggling her eyebrows._

_Sloane chuckled, ‘I’ll have you strummin’ so good that Maxie will be calling you a rock God.’_

_Chloe raised her arm in the air, threw out the horns and stuck her tongue out. She then proceeded to strum the strings hard... TWAAANG!... As the sound faded away in the room the two girls looked at the broken string bent away and wobbling from the guitar. ‘Oookay,’ Sloane said quietly, then cleared her throat. ‘Second lesson… never strum a guitar like that…’ She then added, cocking her eyebrow at Chloe, ‘Or Max, either.’_

If the girls weren’t practicing, there were texts or video chats with friends. There was even a quiet afternoon the two had as they watched movies and shows. Joyce was in the kitchen preparing lunch when she heard the theme song to one of her shows, Downton Abbey. She paused, confused, and leaned out the kitchen. It was a mix of surprise and giddiness to see her daughter and friend dressed in their normal Punk/Grunge, wear madly creating and sewing masks out of old clothing as they were so enrapt in the period piece tv show, while their tea steeped next to them.

“Mr. Crawley is a dick,” Sloane said as she bit her finger after puncturing it for the third time.

Chloe, without taking her eyes off the show, took the thimble from her finger and gave it to Sloane. “Quite.”

When Joyce noticed David and the look of shock he had as he stood in the backyard by the sliding door, she had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. The man didn’t know what to make of the scene, so he simply took his hand off the door handle, backed away, and didn’t come into the home until lunch was ready.

When movies or shows became boring the two girls then played video games. The two were a lucky few to actually get a Switch and the elusive Animal Crossing game that seemed to be sold out everywhere. It helped both girls pass the time and to the surprise of Chloe, Joyce had started to play it as well. It started off when Sloane let out a spontaneous yell upon discovering that there were tarantulas in the game. The fast, tiny ‘eight-legged demons’ set off her phobia and she all but threw her handheld across the room when one ran after her avatar. Chloe gave Joyce the rundown on how to play and more importantly, on how to catch spiders for Sloane. Mother and daughter played together and about two hours later Joyce was buying clothes, fishing and catching the arachnids among other things, as Sloane was in her temporary room next to the kitchen. She was either talking with Rachel, writing a story, discussing a D&D campaign with Steph online or playing a round of Mario Kart on Chloe’s old GameCube. 

Mario Kart had been the cause of last night’s small explosion called ‘Chloe.’ Everything was going well until Sloane tossed a shell, knocking Chloe’s character, Bowser, with it before she crossed the finish line and she lost her first placement again. The game ended with Chloe throwing the controller and stomping out of Sloane’s room, swearing at her. Not being around Max for two weeks had been hard for the girl. They did phone, video chats and texted during the day, which helped, but knowing that Sloane was excited to finally leave the Price’s home in the morning to go see Rachel burned at Chloe.

\-------------------

Sloane tossed another pebble out onto the street, hitting the previous one that she tossed out there. “I don’t think we’ll be playing any competitive games for a bit. And she took my Switch last night without me knowing and piled up spiders around my house. Joycie is cleaning them up now.”

Rachel chuckled, “Did she break the old controller?”

Sloane raised her eyebrows. “Ohh, shite, I didn’t check.”

“Give her till lunch, if she isn’t back to normal, text Max.”

Sloane hummed and picked the pavement with her fingernail. “Yeah, last night she was talking with Joycie about going up to see her.”

Rachel raised her eyebrows then nodded her head, “Truthfully, I’m surprised she didn’t break quarantine and go up there sooner.”

Sloane hummed again, “Yeah, that conversation blew up. I spent over an hour outside in the backyard waiting for it to be over.”

“Hon, you should’ve come over and did this.” Rachel referred to what they were doing at the moment in the driveway. “Or at least phoned me.”

Sloane shrugged. “It’s okay, it was late anyway.” The girl looked over Rachel’s shoulder again to the window that Mr. Amber had looked out through. “I don’t want to cause any issues with your fam, with you guys still working stuff out.”

“Slo, love, they’re not going to stop me from speaking to or seeing you. We just gotta, ya know, keep our distance.”

Sloane looked up with a little sorrow. “I know… still sucks that I can’t touch you, but I’m not gonna complain. I get to see you in real life now, instead of you lil’ avatar.”

Rachel smiled and tilted her head to the side. “Is real life better?”

Sloane smirked and her eyes widened. “Sooo much better.” Her eyes moved around, looking at the girl before her. The way Rachel rocked a bit as she held herself and the gentle morning breeze moving her hair so slightly to the way she bit her bottom corner lip. It was so much better than any game character. 

Rachel laid her chin on her knees. “I miss waking up in your bed at school.” Rachel looked over her shoulder to make sure her parents weren’t around. “...among doing other things.”

Sloane grinned and boasted, “That’s right, you missin’ your boo’s body.” Sloane sat up straighter and flexed for her girl. “Rrrrr, check out these guns.. bam!” Rachel rolled her eyes and chuckled as Sloane continued, “I’m still working out, Chel, using Blu’s old swing set for pull-ups and liftin’ two cinderblocks on each arm.”

“Chloe’s prison playground,” Rachel replied, lightly chuckling with Sloane.

“Tried to get her to start a workout routine again.”

Rachel giggled. “And?”

“Yeah, she lit a cigarette and gave me the middle finger.”

Rachel started laughing with Sloane happy, to get her to do so. She looked over Rachel’s shoulder again and at her home. “So did your dads get the internet thing fixed?”

Rachel wiped her eye, still waking up, and nodded. “Yeah, think so, Warren is now a favorite name in the house. Hopefully, War isn’t scared off by him anymore.”

Sloane chuckled, “Yeah, guess seeing the ID of District Attorney pop up on your phone would’ve scared anyone.”

Rachel smiled and nodded, agreeing. “Did you guys get your internet package all sorted out?”

“Yeah, Chloe set up Netflix for Joycie and Dave. When they saw how much data we were using for online school and gaming, they understood that they needed a better data plan. Chloe then mentioned Netflix and what they could be watching and they came around to changing it. I also mentioned that I’d start paying for stuff since I’m staying there. I know it’s difficult with Dave’s hours cut from Blackwell’s closing. He was talking with Joycie and mentioned that he might get work with Amazon in Portland.” Sloane shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know if it would be for security or as an actual warehouse monkey or doin’ deliveries. I didn’t ask cause I overheard them talking in the kitchen when I was in my room. Hopefully, the checks that your government is sending out will help.” Sloane raised her eyebrows. “Ou, and I think Joycie will be back to work this week.”

“Yeah?!” Rachel said, surprised.

“Yeah, they’re going to start doing take-out only and going cashless. Think they’ll do it all by phone orders.” Rachel noticed that Sloane’s leg started to bounce, which was a sign that she was anxious. “I would like to get a job to help out but, yah know, Canadian student in the U.S can’t work without the right credentials.”

“Think Chlo will get a job?” Rachel asked.

“I dunno, delivery for Two Whales might be an option if the Whales boss thinks of it… should mention that to Joycie. It would be good, easy work, just drop stuff off at the door.”

Rachel looked at Sloane and quietly asked, “You think it was a good idea to stay here?”

Sloane glanced at Rachel. “I don’t want to be away from you guys… but...”

Rachel quietly replied, “Yeah. Crazy shit is happening with our government. Dad was all but yelling at the tv last night.”

“Same with Chloe and the fam. David was almost losing his shite.”

“Are you worried?”

Sloane shrugged. “I don’t want to go and I know it’s stupid, but I don’t.” Sloane didn’t want to go back to Canada even though every day she was thinking that it was probably the best thing for her to do. “I’d have to get an apartment and find work. And that would be an ordeal right now… people are getting laid off everywhere and unless you are, yah know, part of the ‘essential service,’ I might have a job but I’ll run a risk of getting sick. There’s an Amazon fulfillment center up in VanCity and they’re looking for people to work, but the pay barely covers rent for a basement apartment, n’ I read that people are saying how they’re not protecting their workers.”

The conversation stopped when they heard an old pickup coming up the road. Chloe parked her truck on the street and walked toward them. She sat next to Sloane and wrapped her arms around her. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Sloane replied.

“I didn’t see you in your room, got kinda worried.”

Rachel was a little jealous of not being able to get a hug from either of the girls. Chloe, with her head on Sloane’s shoulder and still hugging the girl, greeted her friend, “Mornin’.”

“Mornin’,” Rachel replied with a smile then glared at her. “You called my girl an asshole?”

Chloe rolled her eyes and sat up as Sloane smiled at Chloe, feeling a little pride that Rachel picked up for her. “No?...” Chloe said, convincing no one. “Look! She holds onto shells and tosses them just before I get to the finish line and passes me all the freakin’ time laughing at me with stupid Yoshi taunting me! Fuckin’ blue shell.”

Sloane did Yoshi’s tongue noise, “M’lem m’lem m’lem,” and laughed teasing again.

Rachel turned to Sloane. “You’re a shit disturber...” 

Sloane raised her eyebrow and tried to hide her smile, “What? What did I do?”

“You know what you did, it’s a racing game and not a ‘Piss Off Chloe’ game.”

“But I am pl-”

“Don’t but me, I know from Steph how you play.”

Sloane furrowed her brow and crossed her arms then mumbled, with Chloe chuckling at her. “Where do you think I got the idea from?”

“Settle it you two, now.” Rachel said, being the buffer between them.

Sloane turned to Chloe and mumbled, “Sorry.”

Chloe nodded. “Yeah, I’m sorry for you too-”

“Chloe!” Rachel quickly chastised.

Chloe chuckled at Rachel’s reaction and then decided to keep taunting, “Whatcha gonna do, Rach, hmm? You can’t touch meee.” Chloe then stuck out her tongue, “Nah-Nah.” The three friends’ phones booped with a message. Chloe took out her phone with a grin, getting away with making fun with no repercussions for a few seconds. Her grin disappeared and she looked up, seeing Sloane with her own grin.

“You asshole!” Chloe said.

Rachel giggled, reading her text...

**TEXTuя**   
**Hipsterville Pop. us - 🥞Max/☠️Chlo/💗Rach/🦊Sloane**

  
**Max:** Chloe stop calling Sloane names  
because you lost at MK again

 **Chlo:** But she tosses shells at me!

 **Max:** Idc it’s part of the game

 **Sloane:** Yeah Chloe! Listen to Maxie!

 **Rach:** Sloane be nice

 **Sloane:** Sry

 **Max:** Chloe?

 **Chlo:** Wut?

 **Max:** Say it

 **Chlo:** It

  
Sloane looked up from her phone and punched Chloe in the upper arm with the girl wincing and rubbing her shoulder. “Ow!”

  
 **Max:** Chloe Price you say sorry right now. 

  
Rachel shook her head. “Sloane, don’t hit.”

  
 **Chlo:** No! She punched me in the arm!

 **Sloane:** She called me an asshole! Cause she  
sucks at MK

 **Max:** Chloe no swearing at Sloane and Sloane  
no hitting! Oh my dog, you two are going  
to drive me crazy! Rachel, how are you  
doing with them?

  
During their texting back and forth, Chloe and Sloane had started hitting each other. Rachel got up and walked to the corner of her house. She turned to see Chloe and Sloane in her driveway wrestling around, calling each other asshole and Sloane telling Chloe she would always suck at Mario Kart. The argument immediately stopped as each girl got a spray from the garden hose. Rachel smiled and sat back down with the garden hose next to her and across from the two wet girls who were silent for the moment, glaring at her.

***Click***

  
**Rach:** _*img2385r7.jpg_  
 **Rach:** Issue has been solved.

 **Max:** LMAO noice one **✋**

**Rach:💥✋**

Chloe shivered. “Brr, fuck that’s cold.”

Sloane wiped her face, then spat out the mouthful of water she got. Chloe wiggled over to the girl to keep warm. Sloane looked at the Punk and did the same as water trickled down the driveway.

“Sorry,” Chloe mumbled.

“Sorry too,” Sloane replied.

Both glanced at each other, then at the girl across from them. No words had to be spoken, the two were planning on how to get Rachel back.

**Rach:** The two are probably already planning to  
get me back

 **Max:** Don’t worry about Chlo, if she knows what  
good for her she won’t do anything, will you  
Chlobear?

  
Both wet girls read the text and Sloane started to giggle at Chloe, “Hee hee yeah, Chlooobear.”

“And neither will you,” Rachel said to Sloane, whose smile disappeared.

She looked down and replied, “Yes ‘um.”

**Rach: :)** such well behaved girlfriends

**Max: :) 💗**

Chloe placed her phone on the pavement and propped it up with her beanie. “Babe?”

Max replied through the speakerphone. “I’m here,” she said, waving to her friends on the phone.

Chloe pouted, “Well I hope you’re happy, my panties are wet and not in a good way.”

“Oh, my dog.”

Both Rachel and Sloane chuckled, waving at Max.

“Morning, Maxie.”

“Hey, Waffles.”

“Morning guys,” Max replied with a long yawn.

“Should I even ask what happened?” Rose Amber asked the three girls sitting in the driveway as she walked towards them.

Chloe scratched the back of her head and Sloane, the back of her ear, not answering right away.

Rachel looked up at Rose and her father. “I was settling a dispute.”

“Morning,” Max said.

Both parents looked around for the one who greeted them and Rachel pointed at the phone on the ground.

“Oh, morning Max,” Rose said with a smile, bending over and waving.

James Amber smiled at how his daughter had handled whatever took place a few moments ago with the hose. “Morning, Maxine-” the three girls winced at the name and James corrected himself, “Excuse me... Max.”

“Morning, Mr. Amber,” Max replied with a wave.

James looked up at the clear sky. “Oh, it’s nice to be going out after the two weeks. We’re going to get some groceries. I have no idea how long it will take, unfortunately. The lines are probably going to be quite long if what they’re showing on the news is correct.”

Rachel replied, “You can’t get them online and delivered?”

Rose answered, putting on a pair of gloves, “There’s no delivery times to pick, so we’re gonna get a few things for now in town or maybe in Hillsboro at Costco.”

James asked the two wet girls in his driveway, “How’s it over at your home?”

Chloe answered, “David’s been yelling at the tv.” James nodded, understanding, as Chloe continued, “I left before breakfast, I just didn’t want to hear it again.”

James replied, “It is… frustrating. We just want to protect our families and that...” James didn’t want to also get into it, “Well, I won’t start, either. Let’s just hope that common sense will prevail.”

Chloe replied, “Yeah, I won’t hold my breath on that.”

James replied, opening his car door, “Neither will I. See you later, girls.”

Rose put down the vehicle window. “Text if you need anything picked up.”

“K,” Rachel replied, giving them a wave along with the three other girls.

Rachel watched her father’s car travel down the street as Sloane spoke, “How’s the morning goin’, Waffles?” Sloane asked.

“Augh, tired,” Max replied with a yawn. “Someone woke me up too early with a text.” Sloane glanced at Chloe, who was smiling. “Did Chlobear keep you up late la-” Sloane didn’t finish her words as she was tackled by a blonde.

“Goddammit!” Chloe said, picking up her phone and wiggling away. “Stop making out in your driveway… what will the neighbors think!?”

Sloane was flat on her back with her eyes wide and Rachel draped over her, deeply kissing her. Sloane smiled hearing Chloe pout, then gave into the feeling of touching Rachel again after two weeks with a full-body shiver.

“Auugh! Get a room, you two!” Chloe said, glaring at them.

Max asked, “Are they actually making out in the driveway?”

Chloe clicked a button on her phone to change to another camera view. “See for yourself, the deviants are defiling the driveway. Hey! Hands are to be above the waistline!”

Max laughed.

Chloe switched the camera again then stuck out her bottom lip. “I missed you, it’s been two weeks. It’s not fair. We should be the ones out defiling property.” Max noticed Chloe’s eyes dart up and her brow then furrowed. “Sloane! Get your hand from outta there!”

Max giggled as she overheard Sloane’s response of, “But boobs are soft.”

Chloe raised her head to the sky. “Auuugh, that’s it, screw you guys, I’m leaving.” Chloe got up and went to her truck. She got in and looked over at the two sets of legs protruding on the ground from the front of Rose’s car. “Raaahhh.” Chloe lowered her head quickly and accidentally honked her truck’s horn with her forehead. Max laughed. “Oh, Chlobear.”

“It’s not faaAaaair,” Chloe called out and looked at Max on her phone. “I want some lovin’.”

“Sorry Peanut, I wish I was there to give it to you.”

Chloe chuckled with a smirk, “OoooOooh so you’re gonna give it to me?”

Max rolled her eyes. “Oh jeez, it’s gonna get worse with you, I know it.”

Chloe stuck out her lower lip. “I want some lovin’ that’s not on a video call and from my left hand.” Chloe again glanced over at the other two, who were now standing and still lip-locked. Rachel was dragging Sloane by her shirt toward the house. “RRrrrr.”

Chloe started her truck and drove away. _She can jog home_. Chloe placed her phone in the truck’s phone cradle and kept talking, “Fuuuck, it suuucks, Max. I’m bored, and you’re not here. Rachel and Sloane are now going to probably… _*_ Pff* _,_ literally, be attached at the hip till the Ambers get back.” Chloe mumbled, “Hope she falls out of Rachel’s window and breaks a wrist when they come home unexpectedly.”

Max chuckled.

“Don’t laugh,” Chloe pouted again. “This sucks so much.”

\-------------------

Chloe walked into her home, still chatting with Max as the girl giggled, “You’re hungry, get something to eat, Peanut.”

“Auugh, hungry for you,” Chloe replied with a smirk, getting her girl to giggle again. “Hey Mom, I’m home.” There was no response. “David?” He didn’t reply either. “Hmph, no one’s home.” Chloe stopped in the kitchen and looked at her phone. “Just pointing it out right now that there are no adults in my home, and you,” she pointed to Max, “could be upstairs with me, getting my morning Max breakfast.”

“You need a cold shower.”

“I need you in the shower,” Chloe retorted as she opened the fridge and took out some leftovers, eating them from the container.

“What’s your plans for today?” Max asked to change the subject and to change Chloe’s train of thought.

“Mmm, I dunno, there isn’t anything I can do with the truck right now. I don’t have the cash to buy anything, even to fill it up.”

“So what about homework?”

“You suck.”

“Yeah, yeah, I suck at telling you to do homework.”

“You also suck great at other things,” Chloe said with a drumstick in her mouth and wiggling her eyebrows.

Max rolled her eyes. “Put your head in the freezer.”

Chloe smirked and chuckled. She put the leftovers away and leaned up against the countertop in the kitchen, chewing. “Fuck, I have nothing to do.” She furrowed her brow and tossed the drumstick bone in the garbage. “I don’t even want to go to the junkyard.” Chloe looked at Max on the screen. “I don’t like being alone anymore, being around people for the past few months is nice. And it’s really…” Chloe looked away from the phone and towards the dining and living room, “you notice when you’re alone. Everything is sooo-”

“Quiet,” Max said.

Chloe quietly replied, “Yeah.” She walked over to the dining table and sat down. “I really miss you.”

Max replied the same way, “I miss you too.”

“Wish this stuff was over now. I have you back after five years and an unbelievable few months with you. My life has changed so much but now it feels like I’m going back to where I was before you came back.”

“I’m sorry, Chlo.”

“It’s not your fault, love. It’s just… it sucks big time.” Chloe put her phone on the dining table and propped it up against a jar of peanut butter. She laid her head down on the table with her arms under her head for support and she just looked at Max.

Max tilted her head to the side and smiled a little and quietly spoke, “Hey, baby.”

“Hey.” Chloe touched the side of her phone, wishing she was touching Max’s face. 

“We just gotta hold out for all of this.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re not losing me; you are my priority, Chlo. There is no way in hell I’m going to give you up ever again.”

Chloe smiled a little. “Mmm, my Max gettin’ all possessive.”

Max smiled. “Of course, you’re mine.”

That brought a smile to Chloe’s face and helped her mood.

“Just like Sloane keeps saying, we just gotta look at the good stuff in our lives. We got back to each other and we mean more to each other than ever before. You’re in school and back to getting good grades. You’ve made good friends. You’re not arguing with your mom and David much, either, and more importantly, we are not sick and none of our friends or family are sick. We have it better than a lot of other people right now. Look at the tornadoes they had in the south. It’s bad enough that there’s a pandemic but now there are people that have to deal with loved ones who are sick or have died and now also have to deal with losing their homes and all their belongings.”

Chloe took her head off of the table and sat up. “Thank you.”

“No problem, Peanut. Just gotta keep looking at the good.”

Chloe stared at the screen, Max wondered if her phone froze and they lost connection. “Chlo?...” Chloe, a few seconds later, hummed, “It’s been two weeks, no one in my family has it and no one in your family has it.”

“Yeah, it’s a relief.”

Chloe hummed again, still unmoved. Max furrowed her brow a little. “What’s up, you look- no...” Max watched the impish grin appear. “No, I know that look. Whatever you’re thinking, no.”

Max watched her phone and the blurriness of motion on her screen then she heard Chloe giggling. “What are you doing?”

“Call you back in a bit, babe,” she kissed towards the screen, “Mmmwwaaa, love you, cutie.”

Max smiled upon hearing Chloe say that and it didn’t matter what her punk was up to. “Love you, Chlobear.”

\-----------------------------

**TEXTuя**   
**☠️Chloe 🠆 🦊Sloane**

  
**Chloe:** Soo I took your truck to get some supplies  
 **.**  
 **..**  
 **Sloane:** K

 **Chloe:** Should be gone maybe over half the day  
 **.**  
 **..**  
 **Sloane:** Kkkk

Chloe knew why Sloane was giving her short answers. She furrowed her brow and slyly grinned. Her next text was sure to get the reaction she wanted.

Sloane arched her back on Rachel’s bed with her head into the pillows as she bit her lip. One hand was on the headboard, the other was barely holding her phone. There was a yelp from down below from Rachel getting squeezed by Sloane’s legs and the brunette sat up. “You what?!”

“Slo!” Rachel’s muffled voice yelped and began to tap her girl’s leg.

Sloane looked down, seeing that she was squeezing too hard. “Sorry!” She released her hold then tilted up Rachel’s flushed face.

“Ow,” Rachel replied.

“Sorry,” Sloane repeated.

“I bit my tongue.”

Sloane bit her lip and winced, seeing the pain on Rachel’s face. Rachel slightly glared at her girl. “You’re lucky I didn’t bite something else.” Sloane’s eyes widened at the thought. “What’s wrong?” Rachel asked.

Sloane showed Rachel her phone.

**Chloe:** Brb gone to get toilet paper in Seattle **💩**

Sloane laid back on the bed with Rachel crawling up and laying on her. Sloane replied to Chloe.

**Sloane:** U stole my truck

 **Chloe:** Commandeered, it’s tuff times  
 **Chloe:** And u also have a tank full of gas

 **Sloane:** U’ve stolen a truck that has another  
countries license plate and are leaving  
a state during a pandemic. Btw there’s  
a joint under the seat so don’t smoke it.  
If u get pulled over, you’re fucked every  
which way n’ it won’t be Max that will be  
doing it.

 **.**  
 **..**  
 **Chloe:** You’ve been holding out that u had weed!!1

Rachel kissed Sloane's collarbone and giggled. Sloane leaned back, looking at her girl. “Don’t you laugh, you know what she’s like. She could be in deep shite if she’s pulled over.”

Rachel hummed and leaned up into Sloane’s ear and swirled her tongue. Sloane’s phone slipped from her hand and Rachel spoke, “Mmm, people do crazy things when they’re in love.” She tugged her girl’s ear lobe with her teeth, tossed the phone across the bed and dove back into getting and keeping Sloane’s attention, which was no issue at all. 


	2. Alexa

Chloe kept tapping Sloane’s truck’s tablet, trying to figure out how to turn the radio on. Instead, she mistakenly dialed a number.

“Hey, Sloane, what’s up?”

Chloe froze for a second, looking at the tablet. “Victoria?” 

“Chloe?... Why the fuck are you phoning me from Slo’s truck?”

Chloe started to tap random buttons on the tablet again. “Believe me, I didn’t try.”

“Fuck you, Street Hood.”

“I can’t get the radio to work on her stupid truck’s tablet.”

“Moron, the radio’s volume is muted when you’re on a call.”

Chloe started to hit other buttons to end the call. “Good to know.” Victoria heard the tapping of Chloe’s finger. “Don’t you hang up on me!” she said.

“I wanna listen to music and not your shrieking voice.”

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck you, too.”

“How are you and your family?”

“Fine. Rrrr, this truck.” Chloe looked up, seeing that she mistakenly turned on the windshield wipers. She tapped a few buttons again and managed to go through all the wiper settings until they turned off. She then gave up on figuring out the tablet while driving.

Victoria teased, “It must be hard to deal with a working vehicle from this decade that doesn’t have a hole in the floor or exhaust coming from the ventilation system.”

“Fuck you,” Chloe replied.

“HmmMmm, you already said that,” Victoria replied, not fazed by Chloe’s response.

Chloe looked in the rearview mirror at the traffic behind her. “Well, I’m saying it again. The family is fine. Mom will be going back to work, David is in Portland applying for a job, n’ Sloane is a dork. What about yours?”

Victoria lightly chuckled. “Family is well, no one seems to have it. They’ve closed the Chase Space, don’t know when Dad will be opening again. It’s going to be tough for them.”

“I’m sure they have a savings account they can fall back on.”

Victoria hummed in response. “How’s Max?”

“Are, are we having a phone conversation? This feels-”

“Weird, yeah, shut up and go with it... so how’s Max?”

“She’s good, her family is all in the clear, too. What about your minions?”

“Tay, Court and their families are fine. Tay’s worried about her mother still in the hospital, recovering after her second surgery. She’s still not able to see her, though. She mentioned that they will be putting her in a different wing in the hospital and she might be able to see her then.”

“Shit, that… that sucks.”

“She’s been staying with her aunt. She seems to be doing okay, but I know it’s hard on her.”

“Yeah, no doubt.”

“So, what have you, Sloane and Rachel been up to?”

“They’re probably in each other’s crotch right now since the two weeks are up and Rachel’s parents went out to get groceries. I’ve stolen Sloane’s truck to go visit Max in Seattle and I haven’t told Joyce or Max that I’ve left. What about you?”

.  
..

“For some reason, I am not surprised about anything you just said.” Chloe chuckled along with Victoria. “I’ve been bored.”

“Vic, you live in a mansion with probably every game system, cable, Netflix, internet, wouldn’t be surprised if you have VR, and in my mind, you also have a pool table and an indoor pool.”

“It’s an outdoor one.”

“Pfff, I would be using it right now.”

“It’s only 19℃ (67℉).”

“Only 19... oooh no, you’ll have to turn up the temperature of the pool.”

Victoria chuckled, “Yeah, already done.”

“So what’s the issue?”  
Victoria got a little defensive, “Nothings the issue, why do you think there is an issue?”

“Vic.”

“What?”

“You’re choosing to talk with me.”

“A choice that I can change right now.” But she didn’t hang up.

“Vic.”

“It’s Vic-toria.”

“Yeah, whatev, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

“Nope, not gonna do that... what’s up?”

“Nothing.”

.  
..

Chloe waited.

“I don’t like being alone, okay?! I live in a freakin’ mansion with everything I need at my fingertips, but I can’t go out and see people. My parents are here but not, ya know? I hate that I miss my dorm, goddammit, and my other Street Hood, your hipster, Kate and everyone else.”

“I get you. I was just home and no one’s there, it’s a big change from everything.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, but you’ve been calling your posse on the daily, right?”

“Uhmm, kinda.”

“What do you mean kinda?”

“Kate has her whole family together and I don’t want to phone her just because... yah know...” Victoria’s voice trailed off.

“Because you’re lonely? It’s not a bad word or a sign of weakness.”

Victoria was quiet for a few seconds. “And I don’t want to be like this around Tay, she already has bigger issues.”

“What about Court?”

“Court is doing fine, she’s working... and Kate is doing some volunteer work.”

“Yeah, what are they doing?”

“Court’s helping her dad doing some online orders at a warehouse to help keep up with demand and Katie is at the food bank.”

“Ever think about doin’ some work to keep busy?”  
“Have you?” Victoria turned it right around on Chloe.

“Touché.” Chloe then added, “I may have to if David doesn’t get work soon. Mom’s back at Two Whales with take-out orders, but it’s going to be hard to find work now.” Chloe decided to lighten the mood, “Maybe I’ll start posting naked pics online for cash.”

Victoria was quick to reply, “So you don’t mind working for below minimum wage? The whole point is to make money.”

“Fuck you.”

“Yes, you already said that.”

“So, have you been out takin’ pics of stuff?” Chloe asked.

“Only around our grounds. The parents won’t let me take the car to go anywhere. I’m still technically on day twelve of this self-isolation crap. I feel trapped here.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I guess you do, being a city girl and trapped in a mansion on your ‘grounds.’”

“Whatev, you gotta be bored with Arcadia.”

“Yes and no. It’s good having Sloane with me, but believe me, I can’t wait to get the hell out of the bay for good and see stuff.”

Victoria hummed. “Where are you?”

Chloe looked for a road sign on the small, two-lane highway in the middle of Oregon’s wilderness. “Uhmm?”

“Street Hood, use the tablet.”

“I thought it was clear that since we’re talking that I don’t know how to use it.”

Victoria chuckled, “Lower left side, see the compass?”

“Yeah.”

“Touch it and it will open up the street map app.”

“K… Oh, I’m around Glenwood.”

“See the speaking icon?”

“Yeah.”

“If it’s red, it’s muted.”

“Yeah, it’s red.”

“Touch that and say, ‘Alexa road map.’”

“Alexa, road map.”

 _*Boop Boop.*_ The truck’s voice spoke to Chloe, “Destination?” Chloe told the tablet Max’s address.

Alexa replied, “From your current location it will take you three hours and seven minutes,” _Boop Boop, “_ There are no current highway closures,” _Boop Boop,_ “Traffic congestion is minimal,” _Boop Boop,_ “It is currently sixty-six degrees Fahrenheit and clear skies. * _Boop Boop*_

Chloe stared at the tablet. “I gotta get one of these for my truck.”

Victoria quickly retorted, “The app won’t track garbage, Street Hood.”

“Fuck you.”

“Mmhmm. Well, at least you won’t have to worry about traffic.”

Chloe squinted her eyes to look at her speed. “Dammit, what is 80 kilometers per hour in our speed?”

Victoria sighed. “You need glasses and use the tablet.”

Chloe was already squinting at the speedometer and the inner arch of miles per hour. “Oh, right, Alexa.”

 _*Boop Boop.*_

“What is 80 kilometers per hour in miles per hour?”

 _*Boop Boop.*_ “80 kilometers per hour is 50 miles per hour.”

Chloe pushed the accelerator to the floor more. “Auugh, I was goin’ hella slow.”

Victoria chuckled. “Surprised you weren’t speeding. What’s it like there today?”

“Hmm, not bad, clear skies, still had to wear a jacket cause the wind was comin’ off the bay.” Chloe’s stomach growled and she whispered, “Fuuuck.”

“What now?”

“Hungry. Didn’t really have breakfast before I did this. And I don’t want to stop. Don’t wanna risk it. Man, this is so fucked up,” Chloe said, looking out her side window at the scenery.

“Yeah, it is. Don’t stop and risk it. Check Sloane’s center console, she probably had something in there.”

Chloe lifted the center seat console. “Auuugh, granola and an energy bar.” She then lifted out a bottle and inspected the remaining contents. “And some Sport-ade. Jesus, she eats weird.”

“Well, we can’t all have the ‘eat-anything-in-sight-Chloe-bean-pole’ body.”

“This shit isn’t gonna fill me up,” Chloe said, ripping open the granola bar with her teeth as she watched the road.

“So what do you think she’ll say when she finds out what you did?” Victoria asked.

“You’re gonna have to be specific. There are many ‘she’s’ that are going to have reactions to this.”

Victoria chuckled a little. “Let’s start with Sloane and stealing her truck, cause I know she would never let you borrow it. It was a running joke that you keep asking and never get it.”

Chloe told Victoria of her text to Sloane and then guessed at Joyce’s reaction. She was finishing up Max’s reaction when she noticed another highway sign and her location. “-And then she will jump my bones cause I’m hot-”

“Alright shut up-shut up-shut up. I don’t need to hear what the two of you will be doing.”

Chloe chuckled, “Ha, jealous?”

.  
..

“Yeah, alright, I am. You two are… dammit,” Victoria confessed, “Good for each other.” 

Chloe smiled widely. “Maximus is awesome.”

“Auugh, enough.”

“Cute, and a noice lil’ butt, that's smackable.”

Victoria sighed, “Shuuut uuup.”

Chloe kept going, “Vic, if you date anyone, date a guitarist, they have special finger talents.”

“Oooh my fuck, shut up about Max. I get it... augh.”

Chloe sighed.

“Oh Je-sus, you’re such a goop.”

“Only for her,” Chloe smiled widely.

There was a boop on Victoria’s phone. “Oh thank God, Tay is phoning. Later, Street Hood, tell Max I said ‘Hey.’”

“Will do, and same with Taylor.”

“Laters.”

“Laters.”

Seconds later, with the call over, the truck’s speaker unmuted and blared music, scaring Chloe since she mistakenly had repeatedly hit the volume up before the call. “AH! FUCK!”

Chloe was again hitting the tablet and started to yell out commands to the truck. “Music down, volume down! OFF!... Alexa!” Chloe couldn’t hear the system boop. “Shut the hell up!” The music stopped and Chloe put a hand to her heart as the other one squeezed the steering wheel. She blinked her eyes wide then put a finger in her ear, wiggling it around, hearing a ringing sound. Chloe mumbled, “Mother fuckin’ Alexa is gonna kill me.”

Alexa replied using the classic SciFi quote, “I’m sorry Dave, I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

Chloe, wide-eyed, slowly looked at the tablet then up at the interior camera by the rearview mirror.

\-------------------

For a while, Chloe had a conversation with Alexa as the A.I had answered the punk’s numerous random questions and told her dirty jokes. After that, she listened to a conspiracy theory podcast, then rocked out in the truck, singing as loud as she could as she traveled up the almost empty interstate. She took note of a few spots she would’ve liked to have stopped to check out on her mini road trip, but she kept on, smiling like an idiot, thinking about getting to see Max.

A few hours later on interstate five, the music muted.

 _*Boop Boop*_ “Exit 171 in one mile.”

The music came back on and the wide-eyed, small-town girl who was looking around at the city and the multiple lane highways around her spoke, “Alexa, lower music volume.”

_*Boop Boop*_

The music lowered, Chloe changed lanes and eventually slowed her speed, taking the off-ramp. Her nervousness and excitement jumped as the truck traveled through the interstate exit and became Lake City Way. Chloe bounced in her seat to burn off some of the extra energy she had surging through her body.

 _*Boop Boop*_ “82nd street in 0.7 miles, turn right.”

Chloe took, then let out a deep breath of air. She couldn’t control the wideness of her smile to save her life. She thought of the girl that came back into her life a few months ago and the time they had spent together. Chloe took the next right, turning onto Max’s street and slowly drove through. Her stomach was fluttering with butterflies and her adrenaline spiked once more as she saw the house come into view on her right. Chloe parked the truck on the side of the street, opting not to park in the driveway, even though the family car wasn’t there. She looked over at the home, knowing who was inside. Chloe could hear her heartbeat in her ears. She swallowed on a dry throat then wiped her hands in her jeans to get rid of the sweat and got out of the truck. She walked around the front of the vehicle with her eyes on a bedroom window. Chloe walked across the front lawn and stopped halfway...

\-------------------

**TEXTuя**   
**☠️CHLOE n' 🥞MAX**

**Chloe:** Hey

 **Max:** Hi

 **Chloe:** Aside from being sexy what else are  
you doin’ today?

 **Max: :D** well besides wishing that I was in your  
room with you, I was out in the back  
garden taking some shots of birds n’  
now I’m editing them

  
Chloe’s hands were shaking with excitement.

  
 **Chloe:** Would you prefer if I was in your room  
instead? I see that your parents aren’t  
home and I need my Hipster.

  
Max, at her desk, looked away from her laptop, tilted her head and lightly shook it as she texted back, smiling.

**Max:** Yeah sure drive on up for a booty call 😘

Max didn’t catch on how Chloe knew that her parents were not home. Chloe turned around on the front lawn so that Max’s house was behind her. She lifted her phone and winked as she puckered her lips for a kiss.

**Chloe:** * _img839a8h.jpg_  
 **Chloe:** Here for my pirate’s booty

Chloe looked up when she heard her name squealed from inside the home. Seconds later, the front door opened and beanie-wearing girlfriend stood, stunned. Max put her hand up to her mouth and her eyes welled up. “Chloe,” she whispered.

Chloe smiled widely, seeing her Max again. After two weeks in isolation, Max couldn’t wait anymore. She jumped the two steps, ran across the front lawn and jumped up into Chloe’s waiting arms. Her Punk held her tight. “Max,” Chloe said, relieved as she lowered her head into her girl’s neckline, smelling her scent. “I missed you, love.” She squeezed enough that Max let out a tiny grunt with no complaint of wanting to be let go. Chloe slowly lowered Max to the ground and kept hold of her. Max leaned back, looking at Chloe’s eyes, both girls were on the verge of crying. Max placed her hand on Chloe’s face, not believing what her girl had done.

Chloe tried to speak but Max cut her off with a long kiss that Chloe welcomed. Max had dragged the taller girl down by hauling Chloe’s shirt towards her. She dragged her nails through the back of Chloe’s hair and let out a moan. When the kiss ended they didn’t move away from one another.

Chloe’s sultry voice was quiet as she stared into Max’s eyes, “I-” she grasped the belt loops of Max’s jeans and hauled the girl’s hips to hers, “-really missed you.” Both girls kissed one another again. This time it was Chloe who let out a moan as she felt Max’s tongue slip into her mouth and her butt getting squeezed.

“What are you doing?!” A woman’s voice asked loudly. Their short-lived makeout session was abruptly stopped.

\-------------------

The vehicle was parked in the Caulfield’s driveway with the trunk and backdoor opened, showing numerous grocery bags.

Max and Chloe stood next to each other, holding hands. Vanessa looked past Ryan while she was on the phone, looking at the two girls. She had lowered her facemask as she spoke on the phone. Max whispered, “Mom doesn’t look happy.”

Chloe mumbled, “I didn’t stop along the way, I’m fine.”

Max squeezed Chloe’s hand to show her thanks and support. Both girls then heard Vanessa, “Yes, she’s actually up here. No, we didn’t know.” She glanced at Chloe then turned around with Ryan looking over his shoulder at the two, then back at his wife. The father hadn’t lowered his mask but from his eyes and brows, Max knew. “Dad looks worried.” 

“Fuck,” Chloe swore under her breath and kept her voice low. “She phoned Joyce, what the hell?!”

The phone discussion went on quietly in the driveway for a moment, then Vanessa put her phone away and had a discussion with Ryan. They kept the conversation between them quiet but their body language and the glances back at the two girls had them both worried.

“What the fuck is going on?” Chloe asked quietly to Max.

Max became concerned. “Mom… mom looks scared. Chloe this may have been a mistake.”

Chloe looked down at Max. “I, I just wanted to see you. I did the two weeks and I only went to Rachel’s and sat with Sloane in her driveway like you saw.” She added, “The only time anyone left the house was today, I promise.”

The two parents finished their discussion and Ryan walked toward them. The over six-foot-tall, bearded grizzly of a man stared down at Chloe. The girls watched him and Chloe had an urge to take a step back, but she didn’t, and kept her hand held to Max and Max squeezed to keep Chloe next to her. Ryan stopped, keeping his distance. He had a serious look about him, even with a mask on. “Did you come directly here?”

“Yes.”

“Did you get out of the truck at any time?”

“No,” Chloe replied quickly.

It was a little too quickly for the father. “Chloe, please, this is really important.”

Chloe clarified, “I drove directly here and I didn’t stop along the way.”

“Joyce said that all of you did the two-week isolation. Did you actually do it? Please tell me you did and you didn’t sneak out and go anywhere without them knowing.”

Chloe furrowed her brow for a moment then saw the look on both parent’s faces. Max looked up at Chloe, knowing that her girl would possibly reply with some attitude. Chloe didn’t dish out any of her backtalk. “I did it. The only time I left the house was today. I took my truck and went to a friend’s place,” Chloe clarified even further when Ryan raised his eyebrows at what Chloe did, “I sat in their driveway and I kept my distance. My friend’s family also just completed the isolation period today and they’re fine.”

Vanessa spoke up, worried, “Please sweetie, we won’t be mad, we just need to be absolutely sure.”

Chloe looked at Vanessa. “I did the isolation and I didn’t make any stops when I drove here.”

Vanessa looked up at Ryan with the man looking at Chloe for a moment longer. He then looked down at his wife before he continued. “Maxine…”

Max felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end hearing her father say ‘Maxine.’ Ryan looked at his daughter. “We think it may be best if you leave.”

“What?!” Max whispered, her hand holding Chloe’s went limp. Chloe held on, not letting go. “Dad, I, Chloe didn’t-”

Ryan held up his hand to try and calm his daughter. It was hard since he couldn’t touch and comfort her. Vanessa agreed with her husband. “We think it’s best for you to leave with Chloe.” The two girls were stunned. “I just talked with Joyce…” The mother swallowed and held her emotions. “There are still no cases in Arcadia but this morning the stats for Seattle just jumped.”

“How much?!” Max asked.

Vanessa glanced at her husband then back at her daughter and answered worriedly, “By a lot.” Seattle was the first known Coronavirus case in the United States and the place where the virus claimed thirty-seven of its first fifty victims in the early days of the pandemic. Vanessa continued, “We…” she looked up at Ryan who was looking off into the distance, thinking. “We have been notified that we will be going back to work since we’re both now considered essential.”

Ryan added, glancing back at his wife, “We’re worried that one of us might get it and then pass it onto you.” He clarified even further, “We’re both dealing with the public and the risk is going to be there every day when we come home.”

Vanessa cleared her throat and clasped her shirt collar. “I’ve spoken with Joyce-” she glanced at Chloe then back at her daughter, “I asked her if it would be okay to take you in.”

“But Mom!” Max said.

“She was happy to do so,” Vanessa added, looking back and forth at the two girls.

Ryan held his wife’s hand. “We’re worried. We may be overreacting but that’s what parents do. Arcadia is a small town, you know no one goes there unless there’s a need to. We…” He glanced at his wife again before he continued, “think it would be safer for you to go there.” He added quickly, “For now.”

Vanessa let out a tiny chuckle, still worried, “She said that it would be good for Chloe-” The mom glanced at her daughter’s girlfriend, “since someone seems to be on a short fuse since you left Arcadia.”

Chloe, who was watching Vanessa, looked away, then glanced at Max for a second, then looked at the ground.

“You’re… you’re kicking me out?” Max asked. Too much was happening, too fast.

Both parents replied, “No, no.”

Vanessa took a step closer, but she stopped herself, then took a step back. She looked crushed that she had hurt her daughter. “Sweetie, no... we’re not kicking you out, we would never do that.” The mom patted her hand over her heart. “Please understand, we just want to make sure that you’re safe and Seattle may not be that right now.”

Chloe looked at Max, who seemed stunned at what was happening. “They’re not kicking you out, love,” Chloe looked over at the two parents then back at Max and squeezed multiple times the little hand in hers. “They want to keep you safe.” Chloe nodded a little for Max to understand what she was saying.

Ryan nodded. “Yes, exactly. Arcadia, as I said, is small and it will be better for you there. You know the town and a lot of the families that are there.” Max looked up at her father, listening. “The population is so much smaller and the odds of people getting it are much smaller than they are here.”

Max looked back and forth at her two parents then lightly nodded, agreeing with what they said.

\-------------------

The two parents patiently waited outside their home as their daughter and Chloe quickly packed what Max needed.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Max said with her bags packed, looking around her room.

Chloe wrapped her arms around her. “I’m sorry, I never intended for this to happen, I just wanted to see you.”

Max looked up at Chloe. “I’m not blaming you and I know my parents aren’t either.” Max kissed Chloe’s collarbone. “I’m happy you came.” She got up on her tippy toes and slowly kissed Chloe again then looked at her and smiled. “Did Sloane freak out that you took her truck?”

Chloe smirked. “I think I could’ve cleared out her bank account and she wouldn’t have given a fuck since she was probably pearl diving.”

Max rolled her eyes and giggled, stepping away from Chloe. “Come on, let’s get me to my new home.” Max thought about her words and her smile disappeared.

Chloe placed her hand on Max’s cheek. “It’s only for a little while till all this is over, you know that, right?”

Max nodded. “I know, but it’s still hard to leave them.”

Chloe chewed the inside of her cheek, not really knowing how to reply, so she simply nodded, then kissed Max’s forehead. 

\-------------------

Chloe put Max’s last piece of luggage on the floor in the back passenger area, then closed the door. Vanessa and Ryan stood next to each other, looking at their daughter. “Please don’t cause any issues with Joyce,” Vanessa said.

“I won’t,” Max replied.

“I know you won’t, I’m just…” Vanessa was having a hard time keeping back her emotions. “It’s just hard that I can’t touch and hug you right now.”

Max held her opposite upper arm, looked down and quietly replied, “Yeah.”

Ryan looked at Chloe and pointed to the garage. “Can I talk with you for a moment, please?”

Chloe looked at the open garage then back at the man and nodded, “Uhh, yeah.” The two girls holding hands gave each other a squeeze before they let go. “Be right back,” Chloe said quietly as she gave a quick kiss to Max’s beanied head.

The two kept their distance from each other and spoke quietly in the garage as Vanessa talked with her daughter. Max couldn’t hear their conversation but kept an eye on both of them and their body language. “Mom, I’m sorry about this-”

“It’s okay, really. It was something that your dad and I had talked about for a bit a few nights ago, actually. This is an opportunity that has popped up. We need you safe. I’ll send over some money to your account once I put the groceries away and I’ll give Joyce another call once you’re on the road to let her know you’re on the way.” Vanessa glanced back for a second, seeing that her daughter looked towards the garage again. “We’ll transfer money over to her also, once I get Joyce’s account so that we can help with the extra cost for utilities and food.” Max nodded. Vanessa added, “Help her out around the home with things, okay?”

Max nodded again and replied, “Yeah, for sure.” The mom looked at the bags in the car, untouched, and thought of the cereal she had bought Max because it was her favorite. Vanessa swallowed, feeling the tightness in her throat from emotions building up. She cleared her throat. “I’m sure Chloe will be happy to have you around.” She smiled and looked at Chloe, who was carrying a small container of frozen coconut bites.

Chloe stood by Max’s side and once again took the little hand and gave her girl a comforting smile.

Ryan took a big breath of air and let it out. “Okay, Maxine, please listen to Joyce, alright? I know you will, but I just need to say it anyway.”

Max nodded. “Yeah, I will.”

“We’ll talk every day. Phone, video, or text... whatever you want.”

“K.” Max nodded again.

Vanessa added, “Keep up on your schoolwork, you have your laptop?”

“Yeah, I got it.”

“And the charging cord?”

“Yeah.”

“You took the extra face masks and gloves that were on the counter?”

Max nodded again.

“Okay... okay.” Vannessa didn’t know what else to say.

Max looked at her parents, worried. “Please, be s-safe.”

Vanessa jumped right in, seeing her daughter trying to hold her emotions, “We will.” The mom had to lower her head down to make eye contact with her daughter, who looked at the ground. “Maxine.”

Max felt Chloe’s hand squeeze tighter. She looked up a little to make eye contact with her mom.

“No job or bonus is worth our lives. We both have been told that there will be masks, gloves and sanitizer for everyone coming back to work. They even talked about changing my work hours so that there won’t be more than ten people working at one time and they will be limiting the number of customers into the building.” Vanessa looked to Ryan, then back to Max, “And I’m sure your dad will make sure he’s safe, as well.”

Ryan nodded. “I will. Promise, sweetie.”

Max nodded again and Vanessa smiled. “Okay, you two have a big drive ahead of you, so you’d better get going.”

“Drive safe, even if there’s less traffic on the road,” Ryan said. He looked at Chloe and the girl stood a little straighter and nodded. “Yes, sir.” Both knew of the precious cargo Chloe would have on board.

Max widened her eyes for a second, hearing Chloe’s reply, and then turned back to her parents. “I’ll phone you when I get there.”

Vanessa whispered, “Okay.” She then smiled and blew a kiss at her daughter. “Bye, sweetie. Love you.”

Ryan added, “Love you, Maxine.”

Max smiled a little. “Love you both.”

Chloe walked Max to the passenger side door and opened it for her, then closed it when Max was in. She walked around the front of the truck and saw the two parents watching their daughter. She noticed them squeeze each other’s hands and give Max a small wave. Ryan gave Chloe a glance and the girl nodded, understanding what the look was for and gave them a wave goodbye. _I promise._

“Tell Joyce thank you again, please,” Vanessa said to Chloe.

“I will,” Chloe replied. “Take care, you two.”

“We will and you too,” Ryan said as Chloe got in the truck then started the vehicle.

As the truck disappeared down the street, Vanessa leaned on her husband, watching. Ryan turned and looked down then kissed his wife through his mask on her forehead. “They’ll be alright, we did the right thing.”

Vanessa wiped a tear with her upper arm, not to use her hand and nodded. She cleared her throat then pushed her words out, “We should take care of the groceries before they start going bad.” Ryan put his arm around his wife and she around him as they slowly walked back to the car.

\-------------------

Max sat in the passenger seat and let out a big breath of air. “Dog, when I woke up this morning, I never thought that this would happen.”

Chloe glanced at Max then her eyes were back on the foreign city streets. “Yeah.”

Max took Chloe’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “It’s a relief that I’m going to your place and Arcadia.”

Chloe smiled. “It’s gonna be awesome.” She then furrowed her brow a little. “You got your history assignment done?”

Max, confused, answered, “Yeeeah?”

“K, what about your Math and-”

“Why are you asking me about school work?”

“No reason, just wanna make sure you have your stuff done and don’t fall behind or something.”

“K?” Max was still somewhat confused to hear Chloe ask about her homework.

“Oh, did you take your medication with you?”

“Yeah, you saw me put it in my bag.”

“Right…. what about-”

“What’s wrong?”

Chloe did a double-take of Max. “What do you mean, ‘what’s wrong?’ I’m just making sure that you have your stuff and-”

“What did my dad say to you in the garage?”

“Nothin?” Chloe said unconvincingly.

Max stared at her girlfriend and furrowed her brow. “Chloe.”

Chloe kept quiet for a few seconds. “He told me that he and Vanessa are putting their trust in me to take care of you… and I don’t want them to regret it.”

“You… are to take care of me?” Max raised her eyebrows. “The girl who got stoned in class then snuck out? Who also, I will remind you, ate about ten pounds of hot chicken wings on a dare, then a half of a pie because someone said you couldn’t do it?” 

“Yeah, well, I did it,” Chloe said with a smile.

“And spent the evening in a sweat and not knowing if you would explode out of both ends.”

Chloe chuckled. “Good times.”

Max giggled at her girl. There was a moment of silence between them and Max looked at Chloe again. “Will you?”

Chloe looked over at Max. “Yeah.” She put her hand on Max’s jaw and her eyes went back on the traffic. “I’ll do everything within my power, love, I promise…” She looked at Max again. “You are now my priority.” Max tilted her head into Chloe’s hand and kissed the girl’s inner wrist.

“Make a right turn here,” Max said.

Chloe glanced at the tablet. “K. I don’t think I came this way.”

“We’re going somewhere first,” Max said, kissing Chloe’s wrist again.

“K,” Chloe said, taking her hand away and keeping her eyes on the street.

Max leaned against the door and kept her eyes on Chloe. Her big blue eyes took in her girl from head to toe, then Max bit the lower corner of her lip. “Take the second right up here,” she said without taking her eyes off of Chloe.

Chloe’s eyes darted ahead where Max indicated. “K, even with the quarantine there’s still a lot of people out driving.” She took a quick look into the rearview mirror, seeing the line of traffic behind her.

Max smirked, “This isn’t a lot.”

Chloe took the second right and looked at the sign posted on the grounds. “Seattle Central High?” She looked over at Max, confused. “What are we doing here?”

Max replied with a small smile, “Go across the parking lot and drive around to the back.”

“Why? Is this, like, a short cut?” Chloe asked. She then leaned forward, looking at the size of the school. “Wow, you went here? This place is massive. You didn’t show me this the last time I was up here.”

Max hummed, keeping her eyes on Chloe.

Behind the school there was a small patch of woodland. Chloe didn’t see a way out as she approached the area. “Uhmm, where do I go from here?”

Max pointed to an area. “Park there.”

“K.” Chloe pulled up in the truck, pointing it toward the trees and turned the vehicle off. “You need to take pictures before you leave?”

Max undid her seatbelt and replied quietly, “No.”

“O-oh,” Chloe replied. “What did you need?” she asked, looking around the area.

Max smirked then crawled towards Chloe and whispered, “I need you to take care of me.” Chloe, for a moment, was taken by surprise. Max leaned forward and kissed her then continued to crawl onto Chloe’s lap, sitting across it. Her punk did what she was told and started to take care of what Max needed... 

_*Boop Boop*_

“S’up ladies?” Both girls stopped kissing and looked at the tablet, seeing Sloane’s avatar on the screen. “Waffles, why is my truck parked at Seattle High?” Both girls had attended the school last year. Max didn’t answer and hauled Chloe down to kiss her again. She let out a little moan as Chloe’s hand went under the girl’s shirt. Sloane answered her own question with another question, “Wait! Are you in the back area of the school?... Maxie Waffles Caulfield, are you making out with Chlobear at the school’s make out area?!” Sloane gasped a little, teasing, “For shame, you two.” Max put her hand in Chloe’s hair and gripped the blue locks, then bit Chloe’s lip. “So, Joycie texted and said you’re come down with Blu-”

Chloe barely got out the words as Max began sucking the Punk’s neck, “I have to take care of my Maxie, Sista, so not a good time to talk.” Chloe’s lips were again captured by Max’s.

.  
..

Sloane replied after a few seconds, “Just to remind you, I have access to my truck’s cameras from my phone.”

Both girls stopped kissing each other then looked at the interior camera by the rearview mirror. Sloane added, “Yeah. Hi. No sexy times in my truck! Blu’s footie prints were all over the place from your last… adventure.” Sloane then mumbled, “Among other things.”

The two embraced girls smiled at each other, then Chloe glanced up at the camera and her impish smile spread out over her face.

Sloane saw it right away. “No! Put that smile away!… Blu. No!” Max smiled, looking into her girl’s blue eyes as Chloe took off her beanie that Max was wearing and placed it over the mirror and camera. “Noo!” Sloane said, unable to stop the couple.

The two girls giggled then slowly kissed one another again.

Chloe whispered, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Max replied, caressing Chloe’s face. 

Her punk quietly added, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” 

Sloane heard the two girls kiss again then heard another moan. She cursed quietly under her breath, “Goddammit.” She sighed. “Alexa?”

_*Boop Boop*_

“Play playlist three.”

_*Boop Boop*_

Sloane then quietly added, “See you two when you get home, be safe.” She then put her phone down and looked at Rachel asleep in her arms and snuggled back into her girl. The sound of the front door opening to the Amber’s home had Sloane’s naked butt jumping out of bed and Rachel startled awake as she was rolled off of her bed hitting the floor.

Chloe placed her hand on Max’s cheek then slowly rubbed her nose against the freckled one. [ The music in the truck began to play ](https://youtu.be/IB6qsyq9YIE) and the two gazed devotedly at each other as their foreheads touched… _You are my priority._

\-------------------

[ Scars on 45 - Take You Home ](https://youtu.be/IB6qsyq9YIE)

**Author's Note:**

> **Other stories, check em' out** | **Music Playlists**  
> ---|---  
> [Adrenaline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131271) | **Life is Strange - Pricefield**  
> [And That's How I Would Do It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501835) |  [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3ohME6aIJFML0ekXf0nZzF)  
> [Belly Button](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683547) |  [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLNcn8xzWbTEZzA99kgxVbMBcylMw3On6v)  
> [Chloe Claus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306863) |   
> [Life is Saw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893310/chapters/49664687) |   
> [Moving Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871243) | **Chloe Price - Priceless**  
> [Social Distancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266878/chapters/58484278) |  [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1oQOVxgWOdH03rrjTUC8eR?si=zp73LwzyS16j2VedBOUCow)  
> [Tagged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817673/chapters/57227440) |  [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLNcn8xzWbTEY_YbjrjTAH5znCwDScqoUD)  
> [The Chase **NEW!**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479217/chapters/61805629) |   
> [This Action Will Have Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360968/chapters/43474439) |   
> [Watchers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919501/chapters/60305110) |   
> | 


End file.
